Entre tormentas
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Una lluvia y un santo con la lengua larga es lo que necesita Albafica para entrar de mal humor. Shonen ai/ManiAlba/Dedicado especialmente a Henahera.


**_N_** _otas_ : Sé que tengo fic pendientes por actualizar, pero mi inspiración es caprichosa. No le gusta trabajar bajo presión. ManiAlba ligero, quizás insinuaciones.

* * *

[ **M** anigoldo **& A**lbafica]

 **E** NTRE **T** ORMENTAS

—x—

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** e habían encontrado en un inesperado choque de casualidad, bajo las bofetadas de las gotas de lluvia que lloraban en un lamento desesperado del cielo. Albafica le reconoció por la forma de caminar, aun cuando el diluvio recortaba y le difuminaba la presencia. Manigoldo por el cabello que parecía una corriente sin destino y por aquella belleza tan distintiva que casi era ofensiva.

Las armaduras perdieron sus destellos dorados por la humedad campante, reduciéndose a simples luciérnagas a punto de apagarse cuyo porte levantaban con orgullo, al verse ambos mortalmente empapados.

—Menuda lluvia —habló Manigoldo al llegar a su lado—. Tener un baño gratis fuera de temporada no es algo que me simpatice.

Albafica apenas asintió.

—No me molesta mojarme. —expresó sin mirarle, con las gotas de cristal perfilando su rostro—. Es indiferente.

—También puede ser el resfriado que puedes pescar —fue la réplica que recibió, dándole anchura a las tiras de sus labios.

Tras un suspiro lento, Piscis repuso despectivo:

—Tengo la sangre envenenada, Manigoldo. Un resfriado es poco probable para mí.

Una risita se perdió entre el repiqueo de la lluvia, pero que llegó perfectamente a sus oídos.

—Si tú lo dices.

No incitó a una conversación, tampoco tenía temas trillados que alcanzaran su mente en un intento vano y prohibido de sociabilizar. Preguntarle porque se encontraba, justamente en esa zona donde el Patriarca le asignó la tarea de eliminar espectros, era una idea que descartó desde que lo distinguió a los lejos. Debía mantenerse en la reserva, no podía iniciar un contacto que él tenía vetado. Aquello implicaba salirse de la barrera y asirse con el legado humanista que latía bajo la impureza de su sangre.

Se apartó cuidadosamente entre los tramos de la tierra escabrosa, manteniéndose al margen por tener que ocultar una herida pasada. Estaba cansado por el viaje y ahora estar casi escoltado por Manigoldo, le hizo caer en un silencio sepulcral más amplio de lo habitual.

—Oye, no apesto tanto para que te alejes de esa manera —Manigoldo le miraba con una ceja alzada, advirtiendo el trecho que los dividía.

Suspiró, pensando en si debía decirle en las condiciones que se encontraba. No quería suscitar preguntas que no deseaba responder, y menos aún en crear preocupaciones innecesarias. Ladeó la cabeza para detenerse a observarle mejor, encontrando también el agotamiento en las líneas de aquel anguloso rostro de labios gruesos y ojos amatistas de encantador reflejo.

Ninguna idea vino a su cabeza, haciéndolo maldecir en silencio.

Tras un minuto de caminar extrañamente entre las sondas del _sin respuesta_ , una idea acudió a él, concibiendo reservadamente una rosa entre sus dedos. Un segundo después, dirigió su mirada al santo de Cáncer, alzándola a la altura del rostro para que pudiese verla y entender una banal mentira que era de todos menos convincente.

—No puedo arrojarla simplemente —se excusó, ahorrándose el discurso del riesgo que atraería exponer en el aire un veneno que cualquier inocente podría malinterpretar por su llamativa belleza.

Manigoldo no se tragó el pretexto pero tampoco parecía tener interés en dárselo entender.

Una fuerte ventisca los tomó desprevenido y aleteó con tal rugido que los hizo estremecerse bajo el frío de sus colmillos. Albafica se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, y pensó que esa tormenta fuera de temporada era inestablemente extraña.

—Una estrella de la maldad se está anunciando —Su conclusión refugiada en su mente se posó en los labios de Manigoldo, expresando esa tetra de tener la misma corazonada—. Las constelaciones parpadean de nuevo.

—Quizás a eso se deba la aparición de los espectros —Se recompuso, observando como una capa de plomo cubría las nubes y las estrujaba hasta hacerlas diluviar esa fogosa lluvia.

Obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros en primera enmienda.

—Quien sabe —replicó Cáncer indiferente, masajeándose la cabeza con clara aspereza—. Me pregunto a quién le tocará ese saco. El viejo es un esclavizador.

Albafica se reservó la oposición ante aquel apelativo que se negaba a dejar a la autoridad suprema después de Athena. Echó los pies hacia delante con el manto que colgaba a su espalda y balanceaba sobre sus hombros.

Las gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo como joyas de plata que recorría su cuerpo, como si maravillaran la piel transparente que el oro ocultaba. El sonido de sus botas caían como peso muerto bajo el metal, percatándose de un extraño compás que yacía ausente a sus oídos.

Deteniéndose, notó que Manigoldo no le seguía.

—¿Manigoldo? —El llamado se hizo sin su autorización y se arrepintió casi al segundo.

—Qué flojera mojarme —se quejó abiertamente, con semblante alicaído—. Esperaré a que escampe.

Viéndole, Piscis observó su porte alto, el cabello lánguido sobre su frente después de retirarse el casco. Un momento perfecto. Podría ser una ventaja aquella queja, y seguir sin prestar atención a los cuidados de su cuerpo.

—Yo seguiré adelante —anunció Albafica, dándose vuelta y aire lejano, quizás tanto como sus pensamientos.

—Nunca pensé que abandonarías a tus amiguitos, Alba-chan —La insinuación llegó libidinosa y burlona—. Qué cruel.

Tomando una pausa mental, barajeando unas cuantas respuestas, Piscis se encontró con la sombra de lo que, podría decirse, una mueca en los labios.

—Puedes llegar por tu cuenta sin problemas, dudo que haya la necesidad de mi escolta.

—¿No sabías que la lluvia puede ser mortal?

—No creo que sea este caso —refutó Albafica, siguiendo su camino y Manigoldo permaneció en su lugar.

Él podía llegar solo, se dijo Piscis, no tenía que ser niñera del favorito del patriarca. Continuó avanzando, sin dejar que eso le detuviera o eso creía que hacía, mientras su mente se debatía en la encrucijada que ya lo estaba arrinconando. ¿Qué podía hacer él más que empeorarlo? No podía descontar el hecho que estaba herido, que su sangre era un verdugo vistiendo un manto escarlata y que su mejor hacha era esa grieta que tenía en el brazo que, con cruel ferocidad, le estaba drenando las energías borrándole el color de la piel.

—Estás sangrando, Alba —El susurro del acento europeo marcó una advertencia en su oído y se obligó a verse el brazo con el vendaje manchado.

Sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo se fueron claramente a la basura, en esa vista que Manigoldo le sonreía en ese aire conspirador, aleteando las palabras: _Vamos, es inútil ocultarlo, ya te la vi_. Tomó una bocanada lenta de aire, expulsándola con agobio. Tenía fatiga, sentía minúsculas partículas de debilidad arañarle las articulaciones y esa lluvia lo que hacía era restarle movilidad a sus movimientos, al paso que oscurecía sus pensamientos.

—No es nada —mintió, rozándosela evitando tocarla y llevarse a las fecundaciones de la muerte entre los dedos. Nada lo había aterrado tanto en su vida como el presentir a aquel animal dentro de sus venas, enalteciéndose como depredador y él era, para su desgracia, los colmillos de caza —. Fue un tonto descuido.

—Pobres quienes te hirieron —había burla en la voz de Cáncer que se oyó peligrosamente cercana—. ¿No crees que deberías atendértela antes de ir paseando un veneno letal en un camino que puede transitar cualquiera?

Tenía razón.

—Tengo que suturarme y no tengo aquí los utensilios —respondió con palabras enervadas—. Lo haré en mi templo.

Cáncer soltó un sonido gutural que fue amortiguado por el torrencial sonido de la lluvia.

—Me ofrecería a ayudarte, pero no tengo ni la puta idea en el área de curanderos. Pero creo que le robé al viejo un hilo de tripa para que te hagas eso que dijiste. —Se frotó la nariz, orgulloso—. Pensaba ahorcar a Sísifo con eso, supongo que tú le darás mejor uso.

—No es necesario. —se limitó a decir, obviando las amenazas al líder de las tropas doradas.

Era casi evidente que no quería compartir un espacio con alguien cuando estaba herido, ni ileso, porque esos serían problemas que deseaba evitarse. Además, Manigoldo había adoptado una manía en provocarle, cuya meta sólo era romperle los estribos.

—Se le dice cortesía. —le dijo, enarcando una ceja.

Albafica formó una sonrisa resignada. Clara y concisa que no esperó que realmente su provocación hiciera efecto. No como éste creía.

—Viniendo de ti, es extraño. —Se giró para verle a su lado, preguntándose en qué momento había llegado y charlaran como si fueran sencillos compañeros que compartían una meta en común.

¿No se supone que eso eran?

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres decir que no soy un caballero?! —La recriminación lo saca nuevamente de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar mantener el gesto en los labios.

¿De Athena?

¿…podría ser?

¿Social?, la respuesta era inequívoca y lo encerraba en un rotundo túnel que susurraba ecos de: "No"

—Depende, ¿de qué términos estamos hablando? —respondió, para darle mejores aires al asunto en aura fructuosa de escarnio inofensivo.

Manigoldo posó la mano en su pecho en mohín rigurosamente dramático en expresar ofensa.

—Soy tan caballero que haría temblar el corazón de una mujer.

—Espero que no sea de irritación.

Una maldición acudió a los labios de Cáncer con voto hacia su persona, haciendo que, quizás por meses, la sombra de una sonrisa completa se arrastrara a las comisuras de sus labios. Al final, sólo con ese comentario, Manigoldo se había juntado con él emprendiendo nuevamente, atrapándose en la virulencia de una conversación que debatía diálogos de esgrimas, como dos como un pájaro picoteándose dentro en una red.

A Albafica le sorprendió el límite que Manigoldo estaba respetando, la reserva que estaba manteniendo sin punzas o preguntas repetitivas que estaba cansado de responder. Todo era un sufragio que nunca creyó anticipar y lo cual para él enviaba signos de alivio, observando los procedimientos con una delgada velada de diversión que le habían borrado la displicencia.

—Al menos, parece que sabes mantener distancia. Puedo decir que aunque no seas caballero, quizás seas sensato —concedió con los ojos cerrados, después de advertir los palmos que lo separaban y, al oírse a sí mismo, se dio cuenta que fue una de las oraciones más larga que había formulado en las últimas horas. Días, tal vez.

—No estoy de humor para lidiar con tu malgenio —Le esbozó una sonrisa un tanto perspicaz—. Tengo la corazonada que me ensartarías como un alfiletero. Mi culo no quiere ser agujereado.

—Exagerado —atendió a la respuesta con cierta sorpresa—. Nunca atentaría contra tu vida.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que me invitas a acercarme? —insinuó, blandiendo una cercanía que ya excedía los límites.

—No lo estoy diciendo en… —intentó decir, para luego desistir, suspirando, seguía sin ánimos de halar los pendones para contradecir, ni menos para enredarlos entre palabras que irían a oídos sordos—. No importa.

—No te enojes, sólo estoy jugando. —Le quitó importancia con su gesto habitual oscilante de muñeca, elevando esa curva tirante que le daba decoro a sus labios—. Y esta lluvia me está enfriando las pelotas.

—Me he preguntado si existe una oración en tu vocabulario en el que puedas expresarte como un caballero de Athena —expresó sin atisbes de severidad.

Manigoldo se echó a reír.

—A ver, ¿cómo lo dirías tú? —quiso saber entre quiebres provocativos—. ¿Se te arrugan las canicas? ¿El macho alfa se esconde? ¿El…

—Tengo frío, ¿tal vez?

—Eso le quita gracia al asunto. Alba-chan, somos hombres, no tenemos que expresarnos como mujeres de alta casta cuando nos cuelga algo entre las piernas —Rodó los ojos entre las tildes de su comentario, convirtiendo su expresión en una burlona mueca—. Menos cuando se tienen erecciones matutinas, ¿tú no las tienes?

Albafica enarcó una ceja.

—Eres hombre, ¿no? —prosiguió Manigoldo—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masajeaste?

—¿Masajeé?

—Sí, ya sabes, acariciar al clavo. —Se señaló su parte baja y Piscis entendió aquella última inquisición.

Llegando a ese punto, Albafica perdió interés en la conversación de inculcarle esa inexorable línea de moral y ética que todo buen caballero con el porte alto debería equilibrar su nombre. Tuvo la intención de replicarle su poca integridad y desacato a la sociedad viril; sin embargo, misteriosamente impulsado a la vez por las réplicas a las anteriores preguntas, se le atornilló entre pecho y espalda un peculiar giro de satisfacción al recluirse en el silencio, amparado en una confidente sonrisa.

Era inútil echarle trigo a los costales que tenían más de un punto de fuga.

Manigoldo le observaba sonriente. Era evidente que esperaba de por sí una contestación que apaciguara su insaciable curiosidad y extralimites de aventarse a vendavales que abandonaran todo acto burocrático. Entrecerró sus ojos y juguetear un poco con sus objeciones, antes que un rayo escindiera el cielo en dos y el eco de un trueno llegó hasta esas alturas como el redoble premonitorio de una batalla.

Alzó la vista al ver las estrías de luz parpadear y luego desvanecerse, perdiéndose en un descuidado momento cuando unos dedos le corrieron un cabello adherido al rostro.

—¿Alba-chan?

Su nombre vino de los confines de la base de aquella garganta demasiado audible, _descomunalmente cerca._ Cada terminación se le tensó como un alambre al sentir aquella callosidad caerle a la piel, el ardor de sus prodigiosas yemas, y el tacto lacerante de una verdad que estuvo huyendo por tanto tiempo en honor a una muerte que crucificaba su consciencia. Despedazándose en el mismo alcance de sentir el tacto en su mano, lento y cruelmente cálido.

Se apartó casi abofeteando la mano que había cometido el solícito acto de tocarlo, trastabillando hacia atrás que incluso olvidó la rosa que había recluido entre sus dedos. Empero, su compañero fue más rápido que él y en el proceso que lo evadía, yéndose a obvios peñascos que ya estaba cansado de aventarse, éste le tomó la muñeca con injuriosa facilidad.

—Suéltame, Manigoldo. —ordenó con voz letal.

A su mandato, Cáncer elevó las anchuras de sus labios en aire satisfecho. Su mano seguía sin acatar la orden y, en su versión más letal, descendieron en curvas hasta su palma enviándole un escalofrío que removió pedazos de su racionabilidad como si le arrancara la piel. Antes de secundar su mano con un providente puñetazo, sintió entre su palma y la de Manigoldo, un pequeño bulto que sólo reconoció cuando llegó a sus yemas.

—Para que te cambies el vendaje —murmuró entre las curvas de su palpable acento europeo, saltando las cuerdas de una barrera para ser capaz de acariciarle el rostro con el aliento. Sólo fue un segundo, uno desviado que no perduró el segundo suficiente para entallecerse como real, al instante en que desapareció toda presencia como si fuera un parpadeo.

Sin respuestas, clavado en su sitio, Albafica se encontró con los ojos abiertos y el corazón tirando de sus venas para desprenderse.

—Cambia esa cara, que no me voy a morir por tocarte, por Athena.

—¡Estoy herido! —reclamó furioso, sin enmascarar su desaprobación—. ¡Qué irresponsable de tu parte!

—Ya suenas como mi viejo —suspiró y Piscis se sintió el doble de indignado.

¡Era él quien debía sentirse de esa manera!

—Alba, escúchame… —prosiguió pero no le dejó.

—No, te lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario. Yo…

Y antes de lograr culminar su advertencia por su evidente arrebato, darle fuerza a sus cuerdas vocales de gritarle; una extraña presencia se percibió al este de donde se encontraban, rozando los límites de los barrizales que abrazaban las lejanías. No, un poco más allá pero se estaban aproximando.

—¿Espectros en esta zona? —reconoció Manigoldo mirándolo en verificación que de antemano sabía—. ¡Qué mierdas, maldita sea! —Suspiró con hartazgo—. ¿Voy yo o vas tú? —inquirió con un destello de desafío en sus ojos—. Ir los dos sería dramático.

Un leve silencio se paseó entre ellos, antes que Piscis encontrara las palabras adecuadas para decir después de recomponerse. Qué inesperado se intercambiaban los diálogos.

—Iré, de igual forma me asignaron eliminar los espectros —Su mirada seguía distante y afilada.

—Unos más, unos menos. Me adelantaré entonces —Se rió batiendo las caderas, dándose vuelta antes de detenerse como si hubiese recordado algo. Se giró en sus talones para encararlo—. Una cosa. —Dio impulso a sus pasos y esta vez Albafica le amenazó con la mirada—. Prometo no tocarte, si no te mueves.

Su expresión enarcada debió darle arrugas a los hermosos surcos de su rostro, en clara muestra que ya no le creía. Lo que hizo que Manigoldo, en evidente entendimiento, añadiera después:

—Tengo palabra, sabes —Cáncer alzó las manos en señal de tregua, sonriendo de forma que le crispaba los nervios.

—Eso dijiste hace unos minutos atrás.

—Y lo he mantenido —se rió con sorna—. Te dije que hacía temblar los corazones. ¿O no te alteraste?

—"De una mujer" —recalcó, volviendo a enfadarse.

—Y no es que estás lejano eso.

—¡Manigoldo!

La carcajada regresó.

—¡Qué sensible estás, Alba-chan! —Siguió riéndose hasta que su mirada de advertencia la apaciguó y el momento se enfriara lentamente—. Vamos, no haré nada que puedas arrepentirte.

Si tuviera ánimos para discutir, le diría todo lo que pensaba de él y que no creía ni una de sus palabras. Que si bien podía hacer saltar corazones, él podía arrancarle el suyo; más no tenía ganas y tampoco el humor.

Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Nuevamente.

—Si llegas a…

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —le interrumpió y se agazapó un poco para tomarle de los dobladillos de la tersa capa blanca que caía en su espalda.

Con una ligera presión la atrajo hasta sí, hasta despegarla de la armadura de Piscis como un soplo de viento. Albafica sintió que el alma se le despegaba del cuerpo al verlo recoger la rosa que, en imperdonable descuido abandonó a su suerte, abriendo la oportunidad que Manigoldo la tomara con la propia capa que le había extraído.

—Con mi armadura y tu capa no pasará nada —anticipó sus alertas, apaciguando sus pensamientos.

Sin saber qué pretendía y, sin deseo de preguntar ya, siguió los pasos de su compañero antes que éste le posara la suavidad de su tela en la cabeza. La sorpresa no tardó en abordarlo, abriendo sus ojos en par y enviándole a sus fosas nasales su propio olor dulce balancearse entre los hilos. Anudado a su ajustado calor que ya a esas alturas era innecesario.

—Para que no me pese en la consciencia —explicó Manigoldo aun con las comisuras en decentes ondas, sonriendo como símbolo de su soberbia—. Así llegas ocultando la armadura y ¡zaz!, el príncipe azul llega a salvar el día.

Envuelto en cendales que no profetizaban mal augurio, pero tampoco prometían librarse de las conjeturas, sólo por esa vez y mordiéndose las ideas, Albafica bajó la cabeza, aceptando entre los enredos de su maraña de orgullo, que Manigoldo sabía manejarse entre las palpables zanjas de muertes pululantes a su alrededor. Apreciaba como su espíritu, animado por divinas ambiciones, se burlaba de una muerte que no concebía ningún tipo de miedo.

—Y por último —continuó, posando la rosa entre sus dedos, compartiendo en un perturbable pensamiento, a la muerte escarlata como símbolo de igualdad—. Listo. ¡Príncipe de absurdos cuentos de mocosos!

La vena fue tocada. Fulminándole con la mirada y éste echándose a reír, a sabiendas de su travesura, se retiró para emprender su regreso al Santuario.

—Por ahora te dejo la diversión, Alba-chan —se despidió, ya dándole la espalda y balanceando su mano a la deriva de su rostro—. Te visitaré más tarde a tu templo para llevarte el hilo.

—No te dejaré pasar —prometió.

—Qué mal mentiroso eres, Albafica de Piscis —sentenció, enseñándole los dientes, desapareciendo entre las cortinas de agua que seguían batiéndose entre los haces del viento.

Al quedar a solas, observando la densa cortina de agua que caía con furia, un bufido borboteó de sus labios después de perder a ese hombre de vista. Inconscientemente, se aferró a la dama demoníaca que tenía atrapada entre sus dedos y aunque sabía que no sería capaz de asestarle al menos una espina a ese engreído, la punzante presencia de las espinas lo rescataron de su mente.

Manigoldo con sólo ese diminuto comentario le dispuso del mejor humor de la tarde, con los nervios danzando en cúspides y el entrecejo tan fruncido que suponía que debía marcarle la frente. Soltó el aire nuevamente, tratando de calmar el pulso afiebrado que se batía en sus venas mientras emprendía ruta a las presencias malignas que latían en el cielo.

Situó la rosa entre sus labios y ocultándose en el velo blanco de su capa, por el momento, despejaría su molestia eliminando otras estrellas malignas para ahorrarle inquietudes al patriarca.

En ese mundo cada ser cargaba una maldición, la suya era su belleza.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/_ _ **F**_ _inales_ _:_ Primeramente este fic estaba dedicado en honor a Manigoldo en su cumpleaños, pero debido a mi falta de teclado y, el valioso tiempo para el ocio, no pude corregirlo hasta ahora. Este escrito tenía su rato incompleto y aunque quería hacer una historia en honor al regalo de _Henahera_ que le hizo a la familia de ManiAlba, esto salió primero. Próximamente haré ese capricho.

Otro para añadir, como los que siguen esta pareja son constantes en mis fic, **Paola** (la primera que lidera este grupo de dedicación, y espero que le guste el fic que le prometí) junto con mi persona hicimos este homenaje a los fieles fans de la pareja que son:

 _Cloud122, pacozam, Alhaja, K. Rivan, KaeruDoom, ZAHAKI, pequebalam, Alessia de Piscis, Cinder Waltz & Itzer Aljua._

Si algún lector se sintió olvidado, levante la manito porque pronto se colocarán los users alrededor del siguiente dibujo: twitter herazt / status / 885780689576230913

Recuerden quitar los espacios.

Con respecto a la historia, muchos se habrán dado cuenta que está adaptado antes que Albita salvara a Pefko. Tuve ciertas referencias para crearlo:

1\. Albafica poco le importa su belleza y cuidado consigo mismo, cosa que noté obviamente por sus diálogos y cuando le dice a Luko que su estado físico era lo de menos. Así que siendo un ser que no le importa cuidar su apariencia, pero se resguarda de la lluvia me llevó a contradecirme y a la idea de este fic.

2\. Albafica ya estaba herido cuando se enfrenta con los espectros que atacaron a Pefko, lo que da a entender que peleó anteriormente.

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
